fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Brightwall
Brightwall is a village in ''Fable III'''' located in the Mistpeak Mountains of Eastern Albion. The village is accessible from Mistpeak Valley, and the closest settlement is the Mistpeak Dweller Camp. Brightwall's most prominent establishment is the Brightwall Academy. Additionally, there is a Demon Door to be found by following the path between the Pawnbrokers and the pub. Geography﻿ Brightwall is a modest village surrounded primarily by a temperate forest whilst mountain peaks tower around on all sides of the settlement. The only way in and out of the village is across the prominent stone bridge which spans a steep river gorge. Economy The village's main source of wealth is from the local farm life and crops, which does not bring very much money into the town. King Logan﻿'s high taxes on them creates many shortages in gems and potions, among other goods. Consequently, goods sold at the local pawnshop tend to fetch a premium. Law There is a strict law in the village, much like in Bowerstone. The guards of the Royal Army patrol the streets regularly and have a number of stationary posts across the village. Points of Interest Main Square The main square lies just inside the village gates. Surrounding the square are a few shops and stalls, including Brightwall Medicinal Potations, Brightwall Blades, Brightwall Banquets, Brightwall Booze, the Quill & Quandry tavern, and Brightwall Brokerage. A path leads beside the tavern to a Demon Door, and the guard Nigel offers a repeatable job here to capture escaped criminals. The stylist shop Moustache Mansions lies just across the stream from the square. Streets lead from here towards the farm, the Academy, and a small residential area. Brightwall Farm The farm lies at the end of the street in front of the stylist, beyond a broken archway in the wall. After the related quest is completed, it is possible to bet on the outcomes of chicken races here. The Village Green A street leads up the hill from the main square to the village green. At the centre of the green stands a large tree, around which Lute Hero jobs can be started. The Frou Frou Frocks clothing shop is housed in a yard beside the green, and a Pie Making stall and Buy 'n Sell 'n Buy trade goods line the sides of the road to Fabulous Furnishings. Good Boy Dog Books can be found beside the road that continues to the Academy, while Brightwall Bling Gift Stall sits on the upper green behind the trade goods stall. Brightwall Academy At the top of the hill stands Brightwall Academy, founded by the Hero of Bowerstone, but closed down by King Logan. To gain their support towards the rebellion, you must promise the townspeople that you will reopen the Academy. Gnome Garden Beside the Academy, a small path leads to Brian's gnome garden. This features prominently in the two related quests Gnomes are Great! and Gnomes are Evil!. Trivia *The bridge and the wall are the oldest buildings in the town and are consequently wearing away. Villagers will sometimes remark that the town wall has kept Brightwall safe for centuries. They may also mention more of the village's history, saying, "This place was a garrison town once, with a fort and everything." *Brightwall is the only place in all of Albion to have its own university. *A large statue of a frog stands in the middle of the lower green below the furniture shop, and three more can be found in the gnome garden. These are likely a reference to Peter Molyneux's old company ''Bullfrog Productions. Gallery Brightwall.jpg|Concept art of Brightwall. Brightwall HQ2.jpg|Brightwall's town square. Brightwallstalls.jpg|Brightwall's various stalls. BrightwallDistance.jpg|Brightwall, as seen from Mistpeak Valley. Category:Fable III Locations Category:Fable III Towns